How it Happened
by An Original
Summary: Lina has recently moved back to her childhood home in San Fernando Valley There she meets the Sandlot gang and is quickly accepted into their close group thanks to Benny Lina thinks she knows Benny but can't remember, Benny can but won't tell her
1. Home

**There are a few things you need to know before you start reading. The Sandlot takes place in modern time and all the events in the movie have passed. I knew that if I stayed with the events that I would fail miserably. Another is that they're a little older.**

**My OC is fifteen going on sixteen and Benny is already sixteen. Them along with most of the Sandlot gang are going to enter they're sophomore year of HS once their summer ends. It's rated T for language, I don't plan on writing more than a heavy make out scene unless requested by you guys. Everything you need to know about my OC you'll know as the story progresses, if you have any questions feel free to ask.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 20<strong>__**th**__** 2008**_

As soon as we pulled up to the yellow house I jumped out of the car and stretched my arms out. Ugh man did I hate sitting in a cramped car for more than ten minutes and I had been sitting in that car for more than four hours. I guess it was worth it though because we were finally here, in my childhood home in San Fernando Valley. I lived in San Fernando from the time I was a baby 'til the time I was seven. When I was seven my mom and I moved to Ponce Puerto Rico to live with my grandmother. She was sick and my mom didn't want to leave her by herself so we moved. I didn't want to move, in fact I cried and yelled the whole way there. The people on the plane sure did give me some dirty looks. But when I got there I mellowed out, I accepted the fact that I was going to live in Puerto Rico the place in which I was born. I honestly didn't think that we would be moving back, and I wasn't too happy about being back. I wasn't unhappy but I wasn't happy either. I mean think about it I spent most of my adolescent years in Puerto Rico. I had all my firsts there like my first kiss, my first boyfriend, first heart break. There was only one first that I didn't have in Puerto Rico and that first was one I planned to have on my wedding night. Anyways I'm getting off topic; my point is that I was no longer a kid. Making friends in the town wasn't going to be as easy as it was when I was seven. Of course I had friends when I was in San Fernando when I lived there but I doubted that any of them would remember me.

I was in the kitchen unpacking the dishes when I heard the doorbell ring. I put down the blender that was in my hand and walked over to the front door. I wiped the sweat on my forehead with the back of my hand; when I opened the door I was face to face with a dark brown haired woman my mom's age and a dirty blonde haired boy about my age.

"Hi." I said with a smile on my face.

"Hello my name is Karen Smalls and this is my son Scott." The lady said gesturing to the blonde. "We live a couple of houses down and wanted to come over to see if you and your family needed any help with unpacking."

"Oh well I'm Catalina Torres, I'll call my mom." I smiled and they both returned it though Scott's was a little more shy. "Mama." I half yelled.

"Yes?" She called back.

"We have guests." I called back and two seconds later my mother was at the door talking to Mrs. Smalls. I was told to go get the rest of the things from the car. I walked out to the car with Scott following behind.

"You need any help with those boxes?" He asked me in a low voice. I looked over at him and notice that his hands were in his pocket and he was looking at the ground. Nervous habit maybe?

"Sure." I said picking up one of the boxes and walking back to the house. I felt a little bad because I left Scott standing there looking shocked and confused. I quickly got over it though.

Once the boxes were in the house and the car was fully unloaded my mom shooed me away to go make some friends and Scott's mom told him to hang out with me and show me around town. It was as if our mothers were setting us up on a play date. While walking out of my house I mentioned that to Scott and he just blushed.

"Why don't you talk?" I asked him after about a minute of awkward silence. We ended up walking over to Scotts house and sitting on his front steps.

He looked over at me confused. "Huh?"

"Why don't you talk?" I repeated.

"I talk." He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Well then talk to me."

"I don't really know what to say." He admitted shyly,

I couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Okay then I'll start. My name is Catalina Torres, but you can call me Lina. I am fifteen, I'm and incoming tenth grader. I used to live in San Fernando when I was seven but then I moved to Puerto Rico and now I'm back. I like reading, writing, videos games, sports."

"What sports do you like?" He asked when I was finished talking. It figures that sports would be the thing to get him to talk.

"Well I like Basketball, football, boxing is a big one, and baseball."

"You like Baseball?" So he was a baseball person.

"Yeah, I like to watch it not play."

"Why not?"

"One time when I was nine I was playing outside with my cousin in our backyard; we were playing catch and then my younger cousin came outside. While I was telling her to go back inside my cousin threw the ball and it hit me in the head."

Scott started laughing. "Really?"

"Yes really, he hit me hard too because the next thing I know blood was all on the right side of my face and my grandmother was freaking out. Then I was in the hospital getting stitches." Scott stopped laughing and he had a serious expression on his face. I had to laugh. "It hurt like hell but I'm fine now. The only thing is now I have a scar." I pointed the scar that marked the spot on my forehead a little above my right eyebrow.

"I understand now, you don't play baseball because you think someone is going to hit you."

I nodded. "That's exactly it." I rubbed my scar, I could almost feel the pain I was in that day.

"Hey Smalls, come on!" Someone yelled from down the street. We both looked and saw about eight boys walking towards us, one coming out of the house right next door to mine.

"I guess you have to go now huh?" I said standing up after Scott.

"Yeah." We walked down his driveway in the direction his friends were.

"We're actually going to go play some baseball, do you wanna come watch."

I looked at the guys walking over most of them with curious looks on their faces. "I don't think your friends want a girl watching them while they play."

He nodded. "Maybe but it won't hurt to ask. It beats unpacking." He was right about that.

I stood beside Scott or Smalls as I considered calling him; Scott sounded soooo formal. "Hey guys, this is Catalina. She just moved in." Smalls said pointing to my house.

"Oh you moved in right next to Benny." A boy with black rimmed glasses said. I heard a round of 'oh yeahs.' _Benny, why does that name sound so familiar? _I thought to myself, it did sound familiar. But then again there were many people with that name so I probably heard it somewhere.

"Anyways Lina is new in town and doesn't really have anyone to hang out with. So I was wondering if she could come with us to the Sandlot and watch us pay baseball." And then silence, the boys were exchanging curious and confused looks. Looking from each other to Smalls to me and back to each other. No one really said anything.

Then out of the voices I heard "Yeah, she can come watch."All heads turned to the voice and I saw someone who I didn't notice before. He was tall, had muscles, dark brown hair, tan skin, and beautiful hazel eyes. There was no use in denying it, he was good looking. More than good looking, but I was too stunned to think of any other word. He had an aura about him that only he could have. I wish I could explain it, and you could tell the other boys had a lot respect for him. As soon as he said that I could watch no one disagreed with him, and they circled around him. The word that came to mind was admiration.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone tapped me on the shoulder, I looked and saw that it was Smalls. I then realized that everyone was walking ahead, the only ones not walking were me, Smalls and the good looking guy that said I could watch.

"What?" I asked when they both just looked at me without saying anything.

"Come one." Smalls said taking a step forward; I followed his lead.

We walked in silence for a bit before Smalls said something "This is Benny." He said pointing to good looking guy who's name was apparently Benny.

He smiled at me and I nearly let out a fan girl squeal. _Oh god what is wrong with me? _Despite me mentally slapping myself I smiled back. "I'm Catalina but I got by Lina, I guess I'm your new neighbor." Looking at Benny a little closer I noticed that he also looked a little familiar, like I've seen him before. I shrugged off the thought, I decided to focus on the fact that I was now living next to quite possibly the most good looking person I have ever seen. Yeah that thought made me want to smile like an idiot but I settled for a shy smile.

It didn't take us long until we reached this so called 'Sandlot' as soon as we got there everyone ran to get to their positions. The guys had so much energy it was contagious. I wanted to go run around with them, but then the image of a baseball flying at me popped in to my mind and I decided I would just cheer from the dugout. I walked over to the dugout while the others prepared for their game. I didn't feel like sitting so I stood there watching everyone. On our walk I had learned everyone's name with the help of smalls. which means I was no longer lost as too who was who. On the walk I also got a taste of their personalities. For the most part all of them were loud and had smart mouths, the only ones who weren't so loud were Smalls and Benny. They were very entertaining, always insulting each other playfully. I watched as Kenny pitched to Benny. Benny hit the ball and it went flying straight to smalls, Smalls had to run farther back to get the ball. Benny began to run the bases as smalls threw the ball to Bertram but by the time he got the ball Benny passed him. Damn he was fast.

I watched as the guys played Baseball, they were amazing. It seemed as baseball was the thing that calmed them. As soon as they started playing they were no longer joking around they were serious and playing. Sure they would joke here and there but mostly they were too focused on the game. I on the other hand was not so calm. I was so pumped up, I kept jumping up and down. Cheering yelling, I was in to the game too. Not to sound cliche or anything but I was their cheerleader. That sounded weird to me because I never really liked cheerleaders and I wasn't a girly girl. I mean sure I dressed nice to make sure I looked good but my wardrobe mostly consisted of dark fun colors. Instead of bright pastel ones, I had a few yellow shirts I guess but it didn't really count because they had some type of crazy design. It looked like the boys didn't mind my cheering. When I first started they laughed and looked at me like I was crazy bu after that they just sent smiles my way.

It was obvious when they guys were done playing for the day. The sun was setting, and they walked over to the dugout. They were all sweaty and they were barely walking. It was more like stumbling. I wondered if they played that long every day because if they did it certainly wasn't healthy. Because that would mean that they played from morning to night with barely a break; and when they did take a break they didn't even drink water to keep themselves hydrate. They drank pop AND on top of that the boys didn't eat. They just played, I'm surprised they didn't pass out from dehydration or something. I wasn't even playing and I was ready to pass out from starvation. In my head I kept whining that I was hungry. _UGH! I'm going to die if I don't eat something soon. I don't know how they can do it. _

We all walked home in silence, probably because they were too tired to make any conversation. Before Ham separated to go to his house Benny reminded him that they were going to meet at the sandlot at eight thirty the next morning. Then it was just me, smalls and Benny.

I decided that I would break the silence. "I had fun today." They two guys looked at me. "You all are really good." They looked at each other and gave smiles. "Do you guys play like that everyday?"

Benny was the one to answer. "Nah, we usually end earlier but summer just started so we all got a little excited." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Now you all have the whole summer to play as much baseball as you want." Benny beamed at the comment. It showed that he had a real love for the sport meanwhile Small rolled his eyes and groaned.

We reached smalls house and he was about to walk up to his house when I stopped him, gave him a quick hug and thanked him for today. He blushed mumbled "Your welcome" and went in to his house. Then it was just me and good looking guy. Now that we were alone I looked at him, I was sure that I had seen the guy before. _I swear I know him. I don't know from where but I know from somewhere. _But of course I couldn't just come right out and ask him if I knew him. In the off chance that I was wrong I would look stupid and I would have embarrassed myself in front of him. We stopped in front of my house, and I smiled up at Benny who was a good few inches taller than me. Not like I had to tilt my head all the way back to look up at him but I did have to look up. He gave me a crooked smile. _Well damn that's hot. _I could feel my cheeks heating up and hoped that he couldn't see. I thought about hugging him like I did smalls but I figure it wouldn't go over too well considering that Benny and I hadn't even had a full conversation.

"Thanks for letting me tag along today." I said after minutes of us just standing awkwardly by my door.

"It's no problem. You can tag along anytime you want."

"Cool. I should probably get inside and start on unpacking my room." I didn't want to go inside but I was sweaty and itching for a shower. Benny nodded in understanding. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can come with me and smalls to the sandlot at eight thirty or come by whenever."

"Okay, Goodnight neighbor."

"Goodnight." With that he walked over the lawn to his house stopping only to shoot me another one of his smiles. I walked inside my house with a big smile on my face. I went to find my mom and wish her a goodnight. Then I went in to my room grabbed some clothes and went to shower. When I got out I climbed into bed. I fell asleep that night thinking about Benny, I know that I had seen him before but where?

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think?<strong>

**I love the Sandlot it's in my top 5 favorite movies. Benny is my fave along with Yeah Yeah and squints :) Now I realize that this isn't my best writing but I promise it'll get better as the story goes on. Have any questions?**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Day 2

**I'm glad you guys like the first chapter. I've really excited because this is first non supernatural or horror fanfic I have written. It's actually just about normal teens living normal lives :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Benny's P.O.V.<strong>

I was just walking in to my house after leaving Catalina at her door. I shook my head, she hadn't changed a bit. She still looked the same. She had the same wavy black hair, the same big brown doe eyes, that same confident but shy smile. One thing however did change. Catalina was not the seven year old girl that she was when she moved away. She had grown and she turned in to a very attractive girl. I tried not to stare when I first saw her but it was hard. It was hard not to look when she was in the dugout, it was hard not to look when we were walking home and it was hard not to look when we were at her door. Somehow though I managed not to stare at her for too long, don't ask me how because I honestly have no idea.

The way she looked aside, I was happy to see her again. When we were kids we were very close, not a day went by that we didn't go over to each other's houses. But with the feeling of happiness came the feeling of disappointment because she didn't remember me. I could see it on her face when she looked at me. She saw me as someone she just met; there was no look of recognition. Not at all, she gave me the smile she gives people when she first meets them. To say it sucked would be an understatement. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my mom.

"Benny?"

"Yeah ma. It's me."

I saw her poke her head out from the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Okay lemme go take a shower." My mom nodded and I went to go take a quick shower. When I got out of the shower I got dressed and went into the kitchen. My mom was still there of course. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then I went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I downed half the bottle in one gulp.

"Have fun today mi hijo?"

I nodded then realized that her back was turned so she couldn't see me. "Yeah, it felt good to be out there."

"I'm glad. Now go sit down dinner is ready."

I walked over to the table with my plate and drink with my mom behind me. It was just me and my mom; my mom and dad got divorced when I was twelve. It didn't surprise me because they fault all the time about everything but it didn't stop me from being angry. I didn't talk to my mom for about a month before I realized I was being stupid and it wasn't my moms fault they split up. Now I was over it, I got used to it being just me and her. I kind of preferred it because there was no more yelling. I knew that she got lonely sometimes and I made it clear to her that it wouldn't bother me If she dated. But to my knowledge she wasn't dating anyone. me and my mom ate in silence, It was out of habit. We ate in silence and then when we were done we would go in to the living room and talk. That is until her novellas came on then I would leave her to watch it sometimes I would even watch some with her. When we both were finished eating I told her I would wash the dishes and she could go relax. I tried my best to keep my mom happy. What can I say? I was a mama's boy. Not many people would think I was but it was true and I had no shame in admitting it. All my friends knew and when they found out I had to endure endless joke about it. I would always laugh it off because I knew they were only joking.

When I was done with the dishes I plopped down on the couch next to my mom. "Que ves?"

"Sin senos no hay paraiso." I had no idea what that was and I had no interest in watching it but I wanted to keep mi mama company. I watched until the show was over and I came to the conclusion that I didn't like it. It was about girls selling their bodies for money. It was a good show because of the drama but it just wasn't my thing. I said goodnight to my mom and went in to my room for some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Catalina's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke up in the morning to the sound of my mom vacuuming; ugh leave it to my mom to clean a house she just moved in to. I grabbed my phone off the floor, replied to my texts and checked the time. Nine O' Clock. _My mom should be sleeping, not cleaning._ I slid out of bed and went to brush my teeth. After I went back in to my room and decided it be best to start my room. I groaned at all the boxes I had. I unpacked all my things as fast as I could but in reality it wasn't all that fast. Unpacking was boring! So I kept stopping. I would stop to text , stop to eat, get something to drink, talk to my mom. I basically found any excuse to stop, my mom knew what I was doing and she just shook her head while laughing. Finally though by some miracle I got my room done. I checked the time saw how late it was and rushed to get ready. I planned to go to the sandlot earlier but if I didn't start my room I would have never gotten it done. I put one some black shorts, a grey plain V-neck and my black converse. Then I headed to the sandlot.

I had a bit of trouble remembering where it was so as you can imagine on my way there. . .I got lost. . . When I finally found the sandlot I was visibly shaking my head. I mean the place was only a short way from where I lived how could I forget where it was. _Pathetic Catalina Torres. Just pathetic. _My inner voice said to me.

_Shut up. _I replied. I entered the field and quickly ran off to the side to take sure I wouldn't get hit or run in to. I was hoping that no one would notice be because I didn't want to interrupt their game but that proved to be impossible. Halfway to the dugout I heard my name. I turned to see Smalls waving at me, I waved back and laughed when a baseball almost hit him in the face. After that the game stopped and everyone rushed over to where I was.

"Where have you been?" Smalls asked standing next to me.

"Yeah yeah what took you so long to get here?" Yeah-yeah asked. I looked around the group, it seemed that all of them were expecting an answer. I didn't like being put on the spot.

"Um I woke up late and then I had to unpack my room. I didn't know you guys were expecting me." Everyone rolled their eyes at my last statement, apparently I had said something ridiculous. Though they got over it pretty quickly and went back to the game. I did the same thing I did the day before. I cheered. Maybe not as much as the day before because I didn't have as much energy but I still cheered. And it seemed to help, I guess when you have someone cheering for you it motivates you to play better.

I cheered for about two hours before I decided to calm down before I lost my voice, it was already hoarse. I took a seat at the dugout and put in my headphones. I was still watching them while jamming out. I started singing 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz. The boys looked over at me, then I saw Hams lips move. I assumed he was talking to me so I paused the song and took out my headphones.

"What?" I shouted.

"I said, maybe you should sing the national anthem before our games." Ham shouted.

I rolled my eyes and shouted "I'd love to!" The boys laughed and I put my head phones back in. When I pressed play I began singing again. I looked at the guys and saw that Benny was looking over at me. I felt a blush creep up my face and hoped that he was too far away to see it. Benny smirked and turned away.

The game went on for a few hours before they guys thought to take a break. Well more like I promised Tommy that I'd buy him Ice cream if he annoyed the gang enough that they'd take a break. When they finally got fed up with him they decided to go to the local soda shop. Smalls told me that it hadn't changed since it was fist built. I was exited to see the place; as soon as we entered the malt shop I went into total geek mode. I mean it was unbelievable. My imagination couldn't even compare to the real thing. The guys laughed at me because I kept walking around the place with wide and a huge smile on my face. Well not all the guys were laughing, Smalls was giving me a knowing look as if he had done the same thing once before and Benny was just smiling, his eyes twinkling. After I called down we all went and sat at the counter. I made good on my promised and got Tommy and ice cream float. Man I'll tell ya that kid was just so cute when he has that big 'ol smile on his face.

I was talking to yeah-yeah when suddenly a sundae was in front of me. I looked over and saw that Benny was holding the sundae. I gave him a questioning look and he nodded towards the sundae.

"It's a brownie sundae." My eyes lit up when he said that. "My favorite!" I squealed and took the ice cream from Benny. I thanked him about five times before I began eating. When all were done eating and I was done marveling we left the shop. Benny tried to get us back to the sandlot but they all refused. The used the argument that it was the beginning of summer and they had plenty of time to play baseball. I used the argument that I was new in town and had to explore the town. Benny eventually gave in realizing that if he wasn't going to come with us he'd be alone.

I was actually surprised at how cool these guys were with me around. I mean there was no doubt that they all had been friends for a while and then I come along. I thought it would be more difficult to fit in with the guys but it wasn't. I was relieved that I didn't have to go looking for friends. I had a feeling that these guys would be all that I would need.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? :)<strong>

**By the way the a soda shop and malt shop are the same thing in case you didn't know.**

**Sin Senos no hay paraiso is a real novella. In English it translates to "Without breasts there is no paradise." It's an adaptation of Colombia's original 'sin tetas no hay paraiso.' which is the same thing. **

**It's about an attractive young prostitute and her friends who desires to have massive breast implants in order to attract a rich cocaine smuggler. It is also based on a true story. The series premiered on June 16, 2008. It is actually a great show, and has enough of a story line in which you don't need to know spanish to know what's going on. You can tell just by watching. I highly recommend it to anyone. The series is full of surprises and unexpected Twists :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lina's P.O.V<strong>

When I woke up in the morning I had decided that I wanted to explore the town for myself. I would've felt bad if I had tried to convince the guys to not play and go exploring with me instead. Plus being by myself meant that I could go shopping and in to bed bath and beyond without groaning. I turned over in my bed and grabbed my phone. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes while attempting to compose a text message to Benny telling him that I was probably not going to go to the sandlot. Of course he asked why and I told him that I wanted to go shopping. He tried to encourage me not to go but it didn't work. I told him I needed girl time and he let the subject drop. He told me to text him constantly and I agreed.

After I was done I got out of bed and in to the kitchen for some food. My mother wasn't home because she had started her new job the day before. My mom was an Obstetrician Gynecologist or an OBGYN and was working at the local hospital. I opened the refrigerator and looked at the contents inside contemplating what I wanted to make for breakfast. After debating for a few endless minutes I decided that I didn't want to make anything simply because I felt it was too early to clean up the mess I was inevitably going to make. So I opted for frozen waffles; I placed two waffles in the toaster and grabbed a muffin from the basket on the island. When the waffles popped out I placed them on the plate with some syrup and went to sit my but on the couch in living room. I turned on the TV and channel surfed until I found that my favorite show was on. I happily turned the channel to "The Big Bang Theory" and began eating. I loved TBBT it was the best show in the world, and as soon as it aired it became my favorite show. I began watching it religiously, never missing and episode and happily watching the reruns when they were on no matter how many times I'd seen the episode.

When I was finished eating I cleaned the dishes and anything else that needed to be cleaned; including my room before going and taking a shower. Feeling clean and refreshed I walked in to my room in search of clothes. I threw on a pair of dark blue ripped jeans and a white graphic Tee; I decided not to spend too much time on my hair considering it was summer it was hot and my hair would most likely mess up. So I just left it wavy and down with a little hairspray. I grabbed my phone, MP3, Chapstick, sandals and headed locking the door behind me. I headed in the direction on the shopping center. I walked in to many stores but didn't actually buy anything. I mean I was tempted, oh was I tempted but I knew that in a couple of weeks I would have so go school shopping and at the moment I wasn't in need of any new clothes. I left the last store I was in deciding that I was rather thirsty I walked over to the corner drug store. Once inside I bought bottled water, a bag of chips and cookies; happy with what I got I walked out the door and down the street.

While I was walking I saw a baseball diamond and it looked like there was a team there practicing, I stopped walking and watching them practice for a minute. I thought about Benny and what he would look like wearing one of those uniforms. I had to admit that the image was appealing; but I couldn't help but think that Benny was too good of a player to be on any team. I was starting to be awkward just staring at the practicing team I moved to leave but before I turned away I caught sight of one of the players looking at me. He was smiling in my direction, I tilted my head slightly in question and he tipped his hat down nodding once before looking away. I turned away feeling dazed and confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Benny's P.O.V<strong>

The gang and I were in the middle of a heated argument on weather or not Ham was safe when he slid into home when Lina walked up. I saw her from across the field, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet and swinging her arms. I almost couldn't resist the urge to smile, I could remember her doing the same thing when we were younger. The memory is bitter sweet; more sweet than bitter. I can't say that I wasn't happy that she walked up and greeted me before she did anyone else. She threw one of her arms around my waist and gave me one of those half hug most girls seem to give their friends. I put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed lightly. I kept my arm around her as she watched the other guys argue; then she started laughing hysterically when squints threw his glove at Ham. She was laughing so hard I cold see tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Her laugh was contagious because soon we were all laughing and moving on.

Lina went to take her place on the outskirts of where we were playing while the rest of us took our positions. Except Smalls and I switched from our normal positions. It was refreshing to be able to do something other than bat and run bases. My love for the game was no secret so it was nice to branch out from the usual from time to time. It was an added bonus that I could see Lina clearly from where I was standing. She was using a stick to draw something in the dirt. Watching her do random things like that brought a smile to my face, it reminded me of when we were younger. It showed me that even though Lina might have looked different she was still the same person I used to spend my days with. The good thing about smalls batting was that after the first time he never really got as far as he did. Which meant that while I was paying attention my focus was split between watching the game and watching Lina.

Soon enough it was time to call it a day; way too soon in my opinion. The gang all gathered their stuff and said their goodbyes, all rushing to get home for dinner. I stopped on the sidewalk and waited for Lina to join me. I could see her running across the field. I always wondered why she never actually wanted to play. She was so full on energy on the sidelines and I was sure that she would have no problem using that energy to play. I made a mental note to ask her some time. The beginning of the walk to the house was silence not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. I looked over at Lina who was looking at the ground and playfully nudged her, because she was distracted she stumbled to the side. When she finally got her balance again she looked at me like I had just smashed her favorite toy. Wide eyes and pouting lips, it was cute. So cute in fact that it made me laugh.

As soon as we got to her house we said a quick goodbye and parted ways. Usually we would sit for a minute and talk but it seemed that Lina's mind was some place else. I didn't want to think too much of it because the reasons could be any number of things. I quickly shook it off and walked in to my house heading straight for the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I kinda spaced for a bit lol But I'm back now and I actually got a good suggestion from you awesome ****reviewers. I know this chapter is kind of short but I'm leaving everything for the next chapter. **

**I apologize for any mistakes you might find, I didn't have time to re-read and correct because I am currently in the hotel of Hershey park :) I'm here for the weekend for some fun **

**If you haven't been to Hershey park I really recommend you make a visit it's an awesome place :D**

**Anyways have a happy weekend and I'm aiming to get another chapter up soon like in the next couple of days.**


	4. New feeling part 1

**Lina's P.O.V**

"Lina hurry up." I heard Scott yell from my living room. He came over first thing in the morning to tell me that him and the rest of the guys were going to go play against the local baseball team. Apparently they had done the same thing a year or two years before I don't remember what he said exactly because I was half asleep. Though I do remember him saying that both teams had an ongoing rivalry of sorts, so they would play against each other whenever things got too heated. The games seem to replace physical violence; Scott had told me that no matter how angry any of them got they wouldn't resort to fighting. No one wanted to run the risk of getting an injury that would prevent them from playing the game they love so much. In my opinion it was a great thing to know that none of the guys that I've grown so fond of would be fighting. I ignored the voice in my head that told me I was more relieved for Benny than anyone else.

I ran out of my room with my shoes in hand, I walked over to the front door and slipped on my sneakers before Scott grabbed my arm dragging me out of the house. According to Scott we were late, Pshhhh late? Scott was always on time if not early. It was nearly noon and the game didn't start until half past. The guy really needed to lighten up. So just to annoy him I purposely walked at a slower pace than normal. He kept looking back at me and I could tell that I was bugging him; he made it too easy. And a lot more fun that it should be. On the way to the field where the game was going to be I decided to stop by the conveince store to buy something to drink for the guys and myself. The summers in the valley were brutal and the only thing that helped keep you cool when you were out in the blazing sun was a nice cold drink. I had told Scott to go on ahead of me; before he left he told me where it was. I payed for my arm full of water bottles and proceeded to the field. It turned out that the place where the game was going to be was the place I was at a few days earlier. It was strange being on the other side of that fence. The field was obviously much neater and put together than the sandlot; but it didn't feel as comfortable or welcoming as the sandlot. I mean baseball was a fun sport a family sport and it was suppose to be fun. The field we were on didn't feel fun at all, it felt down right depressing. It looked nice but that was about it. I took a seat next to squints and handed him a water bottle.

He looked at it disgusted. "You shoulda bought pop instead of this." I rolled my eyes, the guys preferred pop over any other drink. My guess was that all the energy they had was from a sugar induced high and that when they got home they'd crash before they even got a chance to get to their bed. Nevertheless squints opened the bottle and drank half it's contents in under three seconds.

I looked out and saw the guys the were already here tossing a ball around. Benny was of course, Scott, Kenny, and Ham. Timmy, Tommy, Bertram and Yeah-Yeah were still missing. While I was watching them I couldn't help but think what it would be like if I actually went out there and attempted to throw the ball around with them. Not play a real game just pick up a baseball. But I was a big baby who was afraid, though I do believe my fear was justified.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the rest of the team that were missing just a few moments before. They were walking over to me and squints; they were all smiles with ice cream at hand. I gave a small laugh, no wonder they were just getting here.

Yeah-Yeah walked over to me and handed me and ice cream cone. I smiled happily. "Thanks Yeah-yeah." I said throwing an arm around him. I sat back down and ate the ice cream. The people from the other team began to assemble; with a furrowed brow I realized that it was the same team I watched practice the other day. _Talk about deja'vu _ So that was the team the guys were always complaining about. I couldn't see it. From where I was standing they didn't seem so bad, but I haven't been around long so I couldn't say anything.

Everyone began glaring at one another while I just sat there wide eyes, gawking at them all. After a few long seconds the glares disappeared and the other team went off to the side while the guys went out in to the field to take their positions. Each of them threw me a smile before putting their "game faces" on.

* * *

><p>The game went on just like any other game. Ham kept making comments to the members of the other team to throw them off, sometimes it worked. Either way it made me laugh especially when one person would get fed up with him and yell. As I watched the game I could see that in a way both teams were evenly matched, though it wasn't hard to see why The Sandlot guys always won. They didn't take the game too seriously, even Benny. The guys had fun and they were easy going. They weren't trying to win they were just playing the game they loved. while the other team took the game too seriously. They were stiff and uptight, which often caused inaccuracy with their catching, throwing and batting. Their faces held scowls no smiles; that's what made it so easy for Benny and the guys. The fact that the other team was so serious allowed the guys to psych them out. I shook my head at how easy this all was, it was no wonder the guys always played against this team.<p>

The sun was hot and I was beginning to sweat, I also ran out of water thanks to the guys. But I wasn't complaining; they were playing a game whilst I was sitting down watching. If I was just starting to sweat I can only imagine how much everyone else was sweating. I was thirsty and wondered if the guys would mind if I left for a few minutes. You would think that they wouldn't notice if I was gone but someone always did though it wasn't like I was going to be gone for an hour. I stood up from my seat and began walking towards the exit. I took notice of some of the other teams members starring at me as I passed them, they weren't glaring just taking notice of me. On my way out only one guy from the other team caught my eye. He was standing off to the side probably waiting to bat, he just like the others was looking my way. But unlike the others his gaze lingered, I could feel his gaze roaming over me; not in a sexual way but in a general way. Like when you meet someone for the first time and you think their attractive so you do a once over. I threw a smile his way, he was actually pretty cute well from afar. He returned my smile and I went on my way.

The game ended just like we all predicted it would, with The sandlot guys winning. The guys all began cheering once they got the last home run. I jumped up and down with excitement for them. I threw them two thumbs up even though I knew none of them saw me. I could see the other team sulking from the corner of my eye. Although I was happy for my guys I did feel bad for the other team, it must be hard loosing to an unofficial team even if they were great without needing to be official. Without really thinking about it I walked over to where the other team was, I wasn't sure what my intentions were. I kind of just spoke without thinking.

"You guys did a great job." I said smiling at them. None of them said anything; just gave me confused looks. I looked around awkwardly not really sure what to do next; so I nodded at them and turned to walk away. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I stopped walking and turned to see who tapped me. I was met with big brown eyes and a shy smile. I couldn't be too sure but my guess was that this was the same guy I was looking at earlier.

"Hi." I said breaking the silence.

"Hey." He said still smiling. "Thanks for coming over and trying to make us feel better. I'm sorry for my teams reaction. It's just not easy losing to the same team over and over ya know?"

"No of course, I get it."

The guy smiled, this time bigger. "Good, I didn't want you thinkin we were a bunch of jerks." I smiled back at him. "What's your name?"

"Catalina, but you can call me Lina."

"Well you have a nice name Lina."

I smiled up at him."Thanks, what's your name?"

"Sean, Sean Phillips."

* * *

><p><strong>Benny's P.O.V<strong>

The guys and I were on an adrenalin high. We all knew we were going to win the game but that didn't stop us from getting riled up when we did. It was the same every time. We win the game and we go crazy, well better said they go crazy. I'm the calmer one out of them all so I would hang back and make sure that none of them got in to too much trouble. On the inside I was hyped but on the outside I was cool and collected. That's how it was for me. I let the guys have their fun because they deserve it, I have my fun too. Only not as much, I know these guys sort of look up to me and if I were to go crazy they would follow suit, going even more wild than normal. I didn't want to take on that responsibility. We were all patting Smalls on the back for making that last home run. He barely made it but that's how it always worked. Point is he did make it and it resulted in our victory. I was going to be honest, Phillips team had gotten better since the last time we played them and for a moment there I was worried that they were going to beat us. They may have gotten better but we still won. We had heart they didn't. That's why our team always won, deep down I knew that Phillips knew it too. He just refused to accept it.

As we were walking over to the shade, I saw that Lina wasn't there anymore. I started looking around for her. My eyes landed on Lina who was talking to none other than Phillips himself. _Why is she talking to him? _I couldn't see her face, I only saw the back of her. Though I could see his face and he wouldn't stop smiling. I wanted to know what they were talking about, what he was saying to her because it didn't look like he was saying something to upset her. I felt a surge of jealousy? Run through me. I didn't like the fact that Lina had yet to walk away from Phillips.

I knew that he could be a complete ass to me and the team but I had never seen him around girls before. I would think just like any guy our age-minus squints and any other socially awkward guys-he would be charming and smooth. The thought sent another wave of jealousy; which confused me. I wasn't the jealous type. I've had girlfriends before, nothing serious, it was in my early teenage stage. Thirteen to fourteen when everything is cute about dating someone; when the biggest day of your relationship is Valentines day and the boyfriend gives the girlfriend a giant teddy bear. But even then when my 'girlfriend' talked to other guys I wasn't jealous I was fine. So why was I getting Jealous because Lina was talking to Phillips. Was it because I didn't like him or something else?

* * *

><p><strong>AN just a small one please read: Hello my lovely readers, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy with school, Psychology is no joke but it is completely worth it because I love Psychology and Philosophy :) **

**Anyways this is only part one of this chapter the other part should be posted anywhere from the next few hours to the next few days, I wanted to post it so you can get an idea of where this story is going. At first it was going to be just a light hearted short story but it has been brought to my attention that when you are in ****adolescence nothing is light hearted everything is new and intense. It's not going to be an angsty story because I have enough of those but it is going to deal with jealousy and new emotions. This story isn't going to be centered around baseball because it's about developing relationships and growing emotionally. So I hope you guys will stick with me through the development of the story :)  
><strong>

**Quick side note: I have no idea what Phillips first name was, so I thought of Sean I don't know why lol**

**BTW! I'm off of school now and I'm sure most of you who are in school are about to be too! Any exciting plans for the summer? :D**


	5. New feeling part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but my OC's**

**Please excuse any mistakes I didn't have time to check it, but I will go back and fix any of them when I do have time :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Benny's P.O.V<strong>

I was in my room getting ready to go out with Lina and the guys. We decided to go to the boardwalk that wasn't too far from where we lived. We could walk if we wanted but it was one hell of a walk; we were going to take the bus there and walk back. That way we wouldn't waste time. I had just got out of the shower and was in my boxers in my room looking for something to wear. Most of my clothes were dirty because I forgot to wash them; I hated washing clothes and because of that I put off doing it for as long as possible. It was on a list of chores I had to do before I left the house and it fell right under cleaning my room. I always left it for another day and eventually my mom had to remind me to do it. I found some blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt; I checked to make sure they were clean and threw them on. Then I went around my room gathering all my dirty clothes and threw them in my hamper, put on my sneakers, sprayed myself with Axe and headed out the door. My mom was still working so I sent her a text letting her know where I was going and that I wouldn't be home late.

I walked over to Lina's house and knocked on her door. I heard a muffled "Coming." The door opened and I was face to face with Lina's mother. I hadn't seen her mother since we were children, and I only saw her a handful of times. I wasn't sure if she remembered me at first, but them a huge smile was plastered on her face and I was pulled in to a tight hug.

"My Benny, you're all grown." Lina's mother said once she let me go. She was only about two inches taller than her daughter. It didn't look like she'd changed much from the last time I saw her. except her hair was black instead of blonde.

"It's great to see you again Ms. Torres."

"Oh please, you know better than to call me that."

I nodded knowing full well that Lina's mom hated when people called her by her last name, she preferred to be called by her first. "Titi Wanda." She smiled and called to Lina who appeared a second later. Lina kissed her mom on the cheek before leaving. Her mom shouted at her to let her know when she was coming home and to be safe. We met the guys at the bus stop. According to the time we arrived and the time the bus was suppose to get there, we had about a five minute wait. we were all talking about what we wanted to do once we got to the boardwalk. we all agreed we wanted to go on the rides and play some games. Lina however wanted to visit the gift shops. The guys gave her a funny look while I held an amused smile. The bus came and one by one we all stepped in. We took some seats in the back and continued to rant about unimportant things. when we got to the boardwalk we went straight to the ticket both to buy those bracelets you get so you're able to go on the rides without needing tickets. Then we went to play our first game.

The rest of the evening went as expected. We went on every single ride three times, we stuffed our faces with junk food. It was actually one of the rare times Lina decided to drink pop instead of water. We played most of the games and won, considering that Lina was the only girl with us, she befitted from our wins. She walked away with most every stuffed animal in the place, all the rest of us wanted were bragging rights. Lina also got to go in to the gift shops she wanted to visit, she bought some things to send back to her family in Puerto Rico, she also got several things for her mother. She was a complete Mamma's girl.

We started walking home and 8:25 P.M. we weren't as tired as we first thought be were going to be. I think the fun we were having made us forget the fact that we walking, laughed, ran, and yelled at the top of our lungs all day. When we were almost home is when we finally realized that our feet hurt, we were sweaty and desperately wanted to get home. The last couple of blocks to our house felt like a hundred miles. I couldn't help but laugh because everyone was practically crawling home. Even Lina was leaning on me, which I didn't mind too much.

When I left Lina at her door we agreed that after we both took showers that I would head over to her house via bedroom window so that we could watch a movie. We both thought that it was a waste of time consulting our moms considering they were both probably watching TV exhausted from work. I walked in to my house and yelled a "I'm home to my mom." I heard her call me so I walked to the living room.

"How was the boardwalk?" She was still in her work clothes which told me that she most likely just gotten home. I would have hugged her but I knew that she would have complained about how dirty I was.

"It was fun, hot as hell though."

My mom smiled. "That's good, are you hungry? I could make something for you?"

"No, I ate already, I'm just going to go take a shower and watch some TV." My mom nodded, though I didn't hug my mom I did kiss her cheek before I went to the bathroom

* * *

><p>I walked in to my room after my shower with a towel around my shoulders. Clad in only boxers, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of sleeping pants and a white T. I slipped on the pants and shirt before turning to my window. I opened it and froze. From where I was I could see Lina roaming around her room looking for something wearing only a towel. It was obvious she had just gotten out of the shower, her hair was still dripping water. I was finding hard to look away. Instead of looking away I took even more notice of her than was appropriate under the circumstances. I notice that even though she was pretty short she had those legs that seemed to go one forever. I notice how much tanner she'd gotten from being out in the sun all day. I noticed that she had a much nicer body than I originally thought; I didn't even think that was possible. Lina could give any model or actress a run for their money and she wasn't even sixteen yet.<p>

I was finally able to tear my eyes away for Lina as soon as I realized that she was about to take her towel off. That would have been a whole new level of creepy. I counted a thousand in my head before I turned back around. Lina was now fully clothes and combing her hair. I sighed in relief, I was starting to feel a little guilty about watching Lina like a creeper. I didn't want to dwell on my guilt so I climbed out of my window and walked over to hers. Watching her jump when I lightly tapped on the window made me laugh. She looked panicked for a second before she realized it was me. Then she looked amused/annoyed but mostly amused. She opened the window and I jumped in.

"You scared me you jerk."

"Ha ha you knew I was coming over."

She broke out smiling. "You could have texted me first, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" .

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being so dramatic. You're fine." She playfully slapped my arm. "So what are we going watching?"

"Scream, Scream 2, and Scream 3." She grabbed the the DVD's from her bed and held them up smiling. I could tell she was excited about watching them though I didn't remember Lina liking horror movies. If memory was correct she ran for the hills every time Halloween was on. One time on Halloween she saw someone dressed up as Michael Meyers and started screaming bloody murder. It was actually pretty funny, ya know after we figured out Michael wasn't going to kill us.

"We can watch the movies in the living room, I told my mom you were coming over. Surprisingly she was okay with it." I smiled at Lina, I knew she would tell her mom. She told her mom everything, it was cute. "Come on." She walked out bedroom and down the hall, I followed behind. When we got to the living room I didn't see her mom so my guess was she was already in her own room. Lina walked over to the TV and popped the first Scream in to the DVD player. Then she walked over to the couch and sat down, I sat down next to her but not too close. The lights were already of except the one from the kitchen and a table near the corner. As the movie started I saw Lina curl into herself, like she was somehow waiting for someone to jump out at her. As if on cue ghostface did appear out of no where and Lina almost jumped off the couch. I couldn't help laughing her face was priceless. She turned to death glare at me and I did my best to stop laughing.

While we were watching the movie after another person was murdered Lina moved a little closer to me and used my shoulder and used it to shield her eyes. Once in a while we would comment about how stupid some of the people were and how much of a genius Wes Craven is. Over all it was a good night and it made me realize that I was much more attached to Lina than I thought I was.

* * *

><p><strong>This<strong> **chapter didn't go the way I wanted it to but it just sort of came out. Ya know a little fun before we dive in to the mild angst. :)**

**For any of you who don't know 'titi' is another way of saying aunt in Spanish, instead of saying Tia which sounds more formal. Like you would say 'titi Mary', not 'tia mary.'**

** And a little fin fact about my life, Wanda is actually my moms name. I am a mamas girl so I decided to insert her in this story x3**

**I hope you liked it and I plan to update as soon as I can.**

**Hope you all are having an awesome summer!**

**BTW Wes Craven is a genius I love his work .**


End file.
